fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenshin Hoori
|weapons = Haru's Sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi Izanagi's Cloak Sword of Izanami|age = 25|previous partner = Ryūjin Dragonborn (Briefly)}} Appearance Personality History After Ryūjin dropped his child off at a small peaceful village, he stumbled upon a crying baby outside the village gates. Despite the baby's size he could tell by just looking at the baby that this baby was full of promise. Like the first day of spring after a long cold winter, this is how received his name. The name Haru, means "springtime". He knew his human wife wouldn't want to raise a baby that was the whole reason he dropped of his daughter Otohime, there was no way she would agree to raising a demon child. However, despite knowing that, something about this child made his dragon side want to protect him. He couldn't put his finger on why though, it was almost like this child's charisma had a positive effect on dragons. He couldn't fight this feeling any longer and picked up the child and ran at top speed back to his wife. Synopsis Equipment *Haru's Sword *Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi *Skeletal Mask *Izanagi's Cloak *Sword of Izanami Magic and Abilities Sword Magic Sword Magic is a common and simple Holder Magic that combines the use of Ethernano and swords to perform extraordinary feats. *Sword Pressure *Energy Sword *Gravity Increasing Sword: This is a spell that allows the user to increase or decrease the weight of their sword by channeling highly concentrated Ethernano. This can greatly increase power behind Haru's sword techniques. Especially when used in conjunction with Dragon God's Tail Smash. To reverse the effects, Haru simply needs to release the Ethernano from his sword. Haru commonly does this with a Dragon God's Roar. Requip Explosion Magic Haru can use a sword as a medium to create explosions that can vary in power and size. These explosions always come from a sword, which can give Haru the element of surprise during a sword fight. This is done by channeling his magical power or the Ethernano to the blade of his sword and then rapidly increasing its kinetic energy, resulting in an explosion. Shockwave Magic Shockwave Magic allows the Haru to create shockwaves from his body as well as his sword. The shockwaves vary in power depending on how much magical power Haru uses. He generally uses this magic to gain an edge during a sword fight. Temporal Eye Body of Swords Due to his Ryūjin Shinkō opponent's often mistake this magic for actual dragon scales when in reality it is something entirely different. Fighting Styles Ryūjin Shinkō While Dragon Slayer Magic gives the user the characteristics of a dragon through an element, this sword style gives the user the characteristics of a dragon through the techniques of this sword style. For that reason it is known as the counterpart or "brother" of Dragon Slayer Magic. The techniques of this fighting style where created to strike the weak points of a dragon with both speed and power. Ryūjin Shinkō (竜神信仰, Dragon God Faith) is a secretive sword style practiced by himself and his master, Ryūjin. This sword style is known as "The Tsunami" due to its almost unstoppable speed and power. Practioners focus on a fast moving sword, fast moving body, fast moving mind, incredible strength, and incredible accuracy allowing them to perform awe inspiring feats such as deflecting a bullet or destroying a giant boulder with a single blow. The offensive and defensive are usually performed with very little movement so the user can easily counterattack and conserve their energy to fight for extend periods of time. In fact, it is said that, in the right hands, this style can allow the user to fight for three days straight, though this has never been confirmed. The attacks of Ryūjin Shinkō also focuses on two movements so the practitioner won't be caught off guard by a surprise attack. Luckily for Haru, this style focuses on boosting the practitioner's speed, which is Haru's weakest physical trait due to his Body of Swords. The training for this style is the sole reason for his incredible speed, despite having the Body of Swords. His speed is nowhere near where the speed he would possess without the Body of Swords, but it is still impressive. After Haru activated the Body of Swords, he gained the ability to perform the techniques with his body as well as a sword. In fact, he has stated on multiple occasions that if it wasn't for his mask, he could fire the Dragon God's Roar technique from his mouth in the same manner as a Dragon Slayer would expel their breath attack from their mouth. *'Dragon God's Roar:' Haru bends his knees and brings his sword to shoulder height, while holding the sword with two hands and keeping the tip of the sword pointing at his opponent. Haru channels a lot of his magical power to the blade of his sword, when the desired amount of magical power is gathered around the blade he lungs forward and thrusts the sword in the direction of the opponent, releasing the magical power in a powerful blast resembling the breath attack of a dragon. *'Dragon God's Tail Smash:' Dragon God Tail Smash is an unusual technique because instead of using the edge or point of a sword, it uses the flat part of the blade. Haru channels his magical power to the sword then swings his sword downwards with great strength, in such a way so that the flat of the blade will make contact with the head or the shoulders. Haru claims that this technique can even bring a dragon to its knees. *'Dragon God's Rising Fang' *'Ryujin Shinko Kata: Dragon God's Nine Tailed Strike' *'Dragon God's Coiling Tail' *'Dragon God's Flight' *'Dragon God's Whirlpool Strike' *'Dragon God's Wing Attack' *'Dragon God's Claw' *'Ryūsen:' Ryūsen (Dragon Drill) is a technique that allows the user to drastically increase the sword's piercing power by using rotating the sword arm, rotating the sword, and a little bit of magical power. Immense Physical Prowess Enhanced Senses Enhanced Swordsmanship Sword Manipulation Even before Haru activated the Body of Swords, he has the natural ability to create, shape, elongate, and retract swords. This allows Haru to perform sword techniques that some would deem impossible. After he activated his Body of Swords, his ability to manipulate swords grew drastically in both skill and power. Combat Clairvoyance Magical Power Quotes Trivia *This character is based of a character I made on Naruto Fanon with the same name. Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Swordsman Category:Requip User Category:Demon